The Princess and The Pirate
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Mangle lived in castle with her two older sisters Chica and ChiChi but when a pirate comes into her life, things gonna change.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:In 1980, in a castle, there were 3 sisters, Chica the eldest, her twin sister ChiChi who was born a few hours after Chica and their younger and rebellious sister Mangle who was born the next day(Mangle inst a twin sister)._

 **Authors Note:Mangle is a female in this fanfic and all the FNAF characters are humans not robotic animals that kill night guards. I don't want any reviews saying that Mangle is a guy due to her gender being unknown or who you ship with Foxy OK? I just thought since this is a fanfic I can make Mangle a female and others can make her a guy in theirs. ChiChi is the name that I gave Toy Chica(I didn't come up with it, I saw that it been used before). Anyhoo I hope you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **At the castle Chica and ChiChi were getting ready for Chica's coronation**

"I can't wait, Mum and Dad would be proud. Oh if they were here."said ChiChi

"We cannot dwell on the past, Mother and Father may have passed but they still live in our hearts."said Chica

"Yeah"said ChiChi

"Where is Mangle?"asked Chica

"You know where"said ChiChi

 **Chica walked to Mangle's room and she was that Mangle was sword fighting**

"NOT IN THE CASTLE!"yelled Chica

"OW, Chica that hurt my ears!"shouted Mangle

"Sorry but your room is a mess with-"said Chica

"Shredded pieces of Pirate Foxy's wanted posters"said Chica

"Yeah, I got 'em all over my dart boards"said Mangle

"Why?"asked Chica

"So if he comes to attack you, I can kick his butt"said Mangle

"Yeah I know that your dream is becoming the first female knight, but with all these posters, people are going to think that you may have a crush on him"said Chica

"Ew, gross. But I know that you're right but darts to the head say different"said Mangle

"Ok my coronation is in one hour, please get change"said Chica

"I'll come but I'm staying in my pink tank top and white jeans"said Mangles

"Why jeans when you can wear a nice dress like me and ChiChi?"asked Chica

"I don't feel like it. I'll wear a jacket if you like."said Mangle

"Fine but you know that I am becoming queen and I am really nervous. Besides I was hoping that you could find someone and get married"said Chica

"In one day? No thank you"said Mangle

"Oh yeah how come I forgot about your crush on Foxy?"asked Chica

"It's not a crush! He's an enemy of the kingdom. Why would I like him?"said Mangle

"Well your room says differently"said Chica

" posters shredded up and have darts to the face really say something."Mangle said sarcastically

"Whatever"said Chica

 **ChiChi came up to talk to Chica and Mangle**

"Hey sis, the guard told me that the coronation is in half an hour."said ChiChi

"Ok thank you ChiChic"said Chica

"Your welcome. Also Mangle wow, do you like this fella"asked ChiChi

"Nope. But I will like kicking his butt."said Mangle

"But it's Foxy, the Pirate King."said ChiChi

"Yeah and he robs from rich kingdoms and since this isnt the kingdom that he robbed yet, he'll think that the guard system is silly. But he fought me yet"said Mangle

"Ohh, I dont get it"said ChiChi

"Never mind I'll be down shortly"said Mangle

"Ok"said ChiChi

 **ChiChi became to walk down the stairs, then Mangle slid down the** **stair pole, and went to the ball room**

"Hey sis!"said Mangle

"Mangle remember what I told you"said Chica

"I have get used to the bloke thats why I said 'No thank you'."said Mangle

 **Meanwhile on the** **ocean a pirate boat was sailing towards the kingdom**

"Captain, we getting closer, what are going to do once we get there?"asked Bonnie

 **The captain jumped off from a rope and landed on the deck**

"We're gonna disguise as regular people and sneak in then rob the kingdom blind"said Foxy

"I hope this kingdom's gonna be easy"said Bonnie

"They always are"said Foxy

 **They disguised themselves and they sneaked** **into the castle and they got in the ball, Foxy saw Mangle asleep**

"Huh two sisters and a wimpy brother"said Foxy

"I dont know, the person asleep looks kinda like a girl."said Bonnie

"Well if he was a girl why is he wearing jeans?"asked Foxy

"I dunno"said Bonnie

"Well time to shut this party down"said Foxy

 **He shot the roof, which made Mangle wake up and it also shocked everyone, Mangle walked to her sisters**

"Who are you?"asked Chica

"It's Foxy"said Mangle

"How can you tell?"asked ChiChi

"The gun he has. Its on all his wanted posters"said Mangle

"But you cannot accuse him for being Foxy just because of his gun"said Chica

"Its red and it has the name 'Foxy' on it"said Mangle

"He's right"said Foxy

"HE?"asked Mangle

"Do I really look like a dude?"asked Mangle

"He is not the brightest boy in the boat, why are you always obsessed with wanting to fight him?"asked Chica

"Well I wanted to protect my family but now I'm gonna teach him some manners"said Mangle

"Go"said Mangle

 **Chica, ChiChi and the guest left the ball room.**

"So boy looks like its just you and me"said Foxy

"You're so dim."said Mangle

"Wow, you're not good at comebacks"said Foxy

"It wasnt a comeback"said Mangle

 **Foxy and Mangle began fighting with their swords, Mangle was winning but Foxy slashed a charm out of her hair and a pony tail came out. Foxy became shocked**

"You're a woman?!"asked Foxy

"Whoa"said Foxy

"Yeah so what?"asked Mangle

"Never mind, besides you win anyway"said Foxy

"What? Just because I'm a girl?"asked Mangle

"Well"said Foxy

 **Bonnie put a cloth onto Mangle's mouth and she passed out**

"Actually I won you princess"said Foxy

"Princess? you said that she was a boy"said Bonnie

"I made a mistake thats all."said Foxy

 **Foxy looked at Mangle**

"Hey we could use this chick"said Foxy

"We can?"asked Bonnie

"Yeah. Quick put her in the bag"said Foxy

 **Bonnie and Foxy rode horses to get back to the pirate ship. Chica and ChiChi went back to the ball room and they didnt see Mangle**

"Guards check the kingdom we need to find Mangle"said Chica

"Yes your highness"said guards

"Sis, her charm"said ChiChi

"This looks likes that it was cut off."said ChiChi

 **Chica walked toward ChiChi and she saw the broken charm**

"Foxy, that rat thief is going to pay if he hurts my sister."said Chica

"Guards wait"said Chica

"What is it your highness?"asked one of the guards

"I want you to send a search party for Foxy, I am certain that he has stole my sister."said Chica

"Of course your highness"said the guard

 **The guards started to search for Foxy**

"I hope you are ok Mangle."said Chica.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Yay chapter one is done, and yes I am a foxy and mangle shipper, I had a little fun with the bit where Foxy met Mangle, it was based off Puss in Boots when Puss finds out that Kitty is female. Anyhoo I hope you like this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mangle woke up in a bed and she knew something was wrong**

"What? What happened last night?"asked Mangle

"Oh yeah, they beaten me last night."said Mangle

 **She remember Foxy, she then blush**

" _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THAT CREEP?!_ "Mangle thought

" _Nonononono maybe I'm not, I might be in the dungeon to keep safe. Seriously Mangle you're so dumb when you're tired, you think that your enemy is cute when he's not well kinda and get locked in a dungeon._ "Mangle thought

 **Mangle walked towards the door**

"If it was Freddy, he's so fired."said Mangle

 **Mangle open the door and she saw that she was on a boat**

"EHHHHHHH?!"screamed Mangle

"Ow my ears!"yelled Foxy

 **Mangle turned around and looked up and she saw Foxy. He took of his hat and Mangle saw his ears**

"You have fox ears."said Mangle

"Well the name's Foxy. And rule one of me ship is never yell!"said Foxy

"I'm Mangle and er 'Me ship'?"asked Mangle

 **Foxy walked towards her**

"Aye, I'm the captain of this fine vessel."said Foxy

"Well it looks nice but why am I here? I need to get back home, my sisters are going to think that I died or been kidnapped"said Mangle

"Well I can't let you leave."said Foxy

"Why?"asked Mangle

"Well one, I won you in our battle and two, we're no longer tied to the docks"said Foxy

"WHA?!"asked Mangle, while Foxy began to laugh

"I can't believe you fell for it. Even though I'm a pirate, I not into winning people"said Foxy

"No not that, you creep, I need you to take me home"said Mangle

"Man, whats your problem I was just joking. Besides I can't take you back to your home, I'm a wanted criminal"said Foxy

"For what? Robbing blind or kidnapping people?"asked Mangle

"Look I'm sorry, lets say after you help me and me crew, I'll send you home, Ok?"said Foxy

"Fine."said Mangle

 **They smiled at each other, meanwhile back at the castle.**

"ChiChi, have you heard anything from Fred and the Guards?"asked Chica

"Well, I heard that this king from another village, is interested in finding Mangle"said ChiChi

"Of course. Quick contact him at once."said Chica

"Sure thing sis."said ChiChi, she then left

"Don't worry Mangle we will find you. You do not have to be afraid anymore."said Chica

 **Mangle was alseep on a chair on the boat**

"Hey please move, you blocking the moonlight."Mangle said in her sleep

"Haha Mangle wake up, its a member of my crew. BB"said Foxy

 **Mangle woke up and became surprised**

"He looks like he's twelve"said Mangle

"Well yeah but he volunteered to join"said Foxy

"What about the person who made me pass out?"asked Mangle

"Ah Bonnie, yeah him and his brother Bon-Bon also volunteered."said Foxy

"Really?"asked Mangle

"Yeah, really"said Foxy

"whatever. Hold on. WHY IS THERE A TWELVE YEAR OLD KID ON A PIRATE SHIP?!"asked Mangle

"OW! Hey I thought we were cool, but now your yelling at me"said Foxy

"There's a twelve year old kid on this ship, and you think that we can be cool?"asked Mangle

"Bonnie and I are childhood friends, his brother Bon is friends with BB so thats why he's here!"yelled Foxy

"Fine."said Mangle

"Hey ms? How old are you?"asked BB

"Oh well I'm 18."said Mangle

"What a cowinkydink I'm 20"said Foxy

"How is you being 20 a 'cowinkydink'?"asked Mangle

"Well our ages are pretty close"said Foxy

"If this is going where I think it is, then no"said Mangle

"You didnt know where this was going."said Foxy, while blushing

 **BB and Mangle began laughing, than Bonnie came**

"Foxy, bad news. I just checked the calendar"said Bonnie

"Ahh not the calendar"Foxy said sarcastically, than Foxy and Mangle began to laugh

"No, I dont mean it like that, we have to meet the guy in charge."said Bonnie

"You met him, it Foxy"said Mangle

"I am the guy in charge of the ship, but there's someone higher than me"said Foxy

"Higher than you? But aren't you the pirate king?"asked Mangle

"I'm flattered that you used my title. But there this island and on it there's a place where pirates meet up and its own by Springtrap."said Foxy

"Springtrap, I've heard of him. They call him, a ruthless person, a guy who doesn't care about anything"said Mangle

"Thats what I wish"said Foxy

"Ah! KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"yelled Mangle

"FINE!"yelled Foxy

"Why do they keep arguing?"asked BB

"Well, how you feel if someone kidnapped you and thought you were the opposite gender?"asked Bonnie

"Oh"said BB

 **Foxy's boat arrived at an island and Bonnie tied it to the docks, They got off the boat.**

"Man, its cold. I should of brought a coat."said Mnagle

"Don't worry ms Mangle, we're not here for long"said BB

"Here."said Foxy

"Huh?"asked Mangle

"You can have my jacket"said Foxy, while slightly blushing

"Thanks"said Mangle

 **She took the jacket and put it on and they continued walking**

"Hey Foxy what was that about?"asked Bonnie

"About what?"asked Foxy

"The gave your jacket to the girl"said Bonnie

"So?"asked Foxy

"But Foxy you never give your jacket to anyone"said Bonnie

"The girl was cold. I may steal from kingdoms but I'm not that ruthless"said Foxy

"Are you falling for her?"asked Bonnie

"Wha? Don't be silly. Come one we need to meet Springtrap."said Foxy, while slightly blushing

 **They arrived at** **wooden house**

"Well we're here...Springtrap's place"said Foxy

"Foxy, I need to talk to you in private"said Mangle

 **Foxy blushed, Mangle and Foxy stayed outside while Bonnie and BB waited inside**

"Are you ok? You look like you dont want be here."said Mangle

"Yeah, its just that Springtrap's relentless, he's feared my most pirates."said Foxy

"But I thought that Pirate's look out for themselves"said Mangle

"Not when it comes to Springtrap"said Foxy

"oh no. Ah your jacket you need it back"said Mangle

"You hold on to it"said Foxy

"Wha?"asked Mangle

"Come one, I got a plan"said Foxy

"Ok"said Mangle

 **Foxy and Mangle went inside the cabin, to meet up with Bonnie and BB, Mangle gave Foxy his jacket back**

"Ah Springtrap long time no see"said Foxy

"Foxy me old pal. Ah I see you added a girl to your pirate team."said Springtrap

"She's new"said Foxy

"Hmmm Ok, hey I'm Springtrap and you are?"asked Springtrap

"Vixey"said Mangle

"Really?"asked Springtrap

"Yeah."said Mangle

"ok. Hey Foxy I think you need to step your game"said Springtrap

"Why?"asked Foxy

"Because someone stole a princess. Thats the best thing that I ever heard"said Springtrap

"Well, thanks for the compliment"said Foxy

"Huh?"asked Springtrap

"Lets go Mangle"said Foxy

"Wha? you said Springtrap

"I lied"said Mangle

 **Mangle punched Springtrap in the face, after that Foxy, Mangle, Bonnie and BB went back to the boat and they untied it from the docks**

"That was awesome, you just punched the boss dude in the face, you could get fired for that"said Foxy

"I'm not a pirate, I'm a rebel princess"said Mangle

"Yeah"said Foxy

 **Foxy and Mangle smiled at each other and Foxy began to blush**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**At the castle ChiChi ran to Chica who was in Mangle's room**

"Sis I heard that there was an indecent at this unknown place and they reported that Mangle was there"said ChiChi

"What? If Foxy kidnapped Mangle, she would of been kept in their dungeon, not take part in an indecent"said Chica

"What if Mangle is starting to like Foxy?"asked ChiChi

"All these posters does look like that Mangle does like him. But she has made it perfectly clear that she wants to arrest him"said Chica

"Maybe they're fighting each other right now"said ChiChi

"Are you really sure?"asked Chica

"I dont know"said ChiChi

"Call the guards."said Chica

"Huh?"asked ChiChi

"And tell them to sail the oceans, We have to get Mangle back"said Chica

 **On the pirate ship, Foxy, Mangle and the crew were sailing the seas**

"Hey ms Mangle, are you going to stay?"asked BB

"Well, not forever. Foxy and I agreed that after I finish helping him, I would go home"said Mangle

"But we're having so much fun and I think Foxy's starting to warm up to you"said BB

" _Why am I blushing? Am I really falling for Mangle?_ "Foxy thought

"Foxy are you ok?"asked Mangle

"Ah! uh yeah, I'm fine"said Foxy

"Ok? So where are we going this time?"asked Mangle

"You want to stay?"asked Foxy, he began to blush

"Sure. There might be some wanted criminals back home so I gotta train."said Mangle

"Yeah, and I know the perfect place"said Foxy

"Ok. Have we came onto the wrong ship? Because they're not arguing"said Bon

"They're starting to warm up to each other. Foxy even lent her his jacket"said Bonnie

"WHAT? He never does that."said Bon

"What are they saying?"asked Mangle

"Doesn't matter"said Foxy

 **The ship went to a island and they tied the boat to the docks**

"Wow this place is new"said Foxy

"It looks like a kingdom"said Mangle

"Cool more robbery"said Foxy

"Foxy, I don't think you should start robbing this place now"said Mangle

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Mangle"said Foxy

"No prob"said Mangle

 **A bunch of guards came towards and Foxy protected Mangle**

"That was close"said Foxy

"Yeah. Thanks"said Mangle, she began to blush

"Excuse me. Are you ms Mangle?"asked one of the guards

 **Foxy pull out a sword and pointed it at the guard**

"Who wants to know?"asked Foxy

"The king does"said the guard

"King?"asked Foxy and Mangle

 **They walked in the castle**

"Who is this king?"asked Foxy

"Our sire has promised to take ms Mangle home from the captivity"said the Guard

"I was never in any captivity. Sure it started like that but it changed."said Mangle

"Really your highness?"asked the guard

"Hang on for one sec"said Foxy

"Huh?"asked Mangle

"Mangle get down!"yelled Foxy

 **Foxy protected Mangle while cannons blasted through the castle, Bonnie and Bon came riding horses, they brought a horse for Foxy, him and Mangle got on it, and they rode back to the ship, they untied the ship from the ship**

"That was close one"said Mangle

"Sorry."said Foxy

"What?"asked Mangle

"They said that they were gonna take you home but I couldnt let that happen"said Foxy

"I know, we promised that after we finish helping each other, you'd be the one to take me home"said Mangle

"We're in danger, as long that kingdom knows that you're with us, they're going to be tracking us down."said Foxy

"Yeah"said Mangle

 **Meanwhile back at the castle Chica got a phone call**

"Hello? What? With you? Well was she fighting him? Protected? Go after them"said Chica

"What's wrong sis?"asked ChiChi

"They found her but Foxy's crew blew up the castle with cannons and he protected Mangle. She had a hatred towards him, its been a week since her kidnapping and she might be falling for the pirate that kidnapped her."said Chica

"But she always found that idea gross"said ChiChi

"Freddy"yelled Chica

 **Freddy came**

"Yes your highness"said Freddy

"I need you to get your ship and take me and ChiChi to find Mangle"said Chica

"Of course I'll also bring some of my best guards."said Freddy

"Of course"said Chica

 **Freddy left**

"Sis, are you nuts? How are the three of us going to stop Foxy and get Mangle back?"asked ChiChi

"Freddy is bringing his men and if Foxy does try to attack us, Mangle will stop him"said Chica

 **Chica and ChiChi went to Freddy's ship and they began to look for Mangle**

"So where do you wanna go this time?"asked Foxy

"Well I would say 'home' but I don't want to face that kingdom again."said Mangle

"I know another way but it might take a long time."said Foxy

"I'm up for some danger"said Mangle

"Hey Bonnie, take the wheel."said Foxy

"Sure thing"said Bonnie

"What's going on?"asked Mangle

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight."said Foxy

"But I know how to fight."said Mangle

"But you didn't know that Bonnie made you pass out, thats what you need to learn."said Foxy

 **Bonnie took the wheel, then Foxy and Mangle began to fight, Foxy got his foot stuck in a rope and he ended up being upside down, he has facing Mangle, they blush**

"So this is awkward."said Foxy

"yeah but I won."said Mangle

 **She got Foxy down and they saw a light coming up from the distance**

"I recognize that ship."said Mangle

"You do?"asked Foxy

"Yeah"said Mangle

"Slow down the ship"said Foxy

 **Bonnie slowed the ship and Freddy's ship came**

"Chica! ChiChi!"yelled Mangle

"Who?"asked Foxy

"My sisters."said Mangle

"Oh yeah, you told me about them."said Foxy

"Ms Mangle are you ok?"asked Freddy

"Yes I'm fine"said Mangle

"Great now lets go home"said Chica

"How did you find us so easily?"asked Mangle

"Freddy has an excellent nose remember."said ChiChi

"Oh yeah."said Mangle

"Now lets come home"said Chica

"Can Foxy come?"asked Mangle

"Mangle?"asked Foxy

"Sure. I do not care, I just want my youngest sister back"said Chica

"Ok"said Mangle

 **They arrived back at the castle but Mangle wasn't very happy.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **OK so the bit where Foxy was upside down I based that off the famous spiderman kiss, but i didnt add the kiss part anyhoo I hope you enjoyed this part, more to come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Heu guys I'm back and this is the last chapter, the reason why I was away was college hehehehehe

* * *

"Mangle welcome home"said Chica

"I need to get these posters down."said Mangle

"Huh? Ok, if you want to?"asked Chica

 **Mangle began to take down the posters**

"Wow, my room looks different without these stupid posters"said Mangle

"So, what made you to change? I mean you were so focused on getting Foxy but now, you seem...different."said Chica

"Yeah, because I gotten time to know Foxy, and he's not as bad as you think. Also remember what we were talking about? Before the ball?"asked Mangle

"Yeah, I remem-WHAT?!"asked Chica

 **Meanwhile downstairs**

"What are these nimrods doing now?"asked ChiChi

"Well hello Ms, I am Bon and you are?"asked Bon

"Annoyed."said ChiChi

"Yeah well we're pirates toots."said Bon

"Are you flirting with me?"asked ChiChi

"Mayyyyyyyyybe"said Bon

"I'm going to get a glass a water now."said ChiChi

"Ok, nice meeting you. ChiChi-poo"said Bon

"Hahahahaha 'ChiChi-poo'?"asked Foxy

"Hey, I never laughed at you when you flirted with Mangle"said Bon

"Ok one, I never called her any goofy names like 'ChiChi-poo',I just used what came to mah mind and two we're more arguing than flirting"said Foxy

"No no, nonononononononono. Out of the question."said Chica

"What's out of the question?"asked Foxy

"FOXY?! Uh...Nothing, nothing out of the question heheheheh"said Mangle

"Huh?"asked Foxy

"Mangle dear, I need you to meet someone"said Chica

"Ok who it is?"asked Mangle

"Well its King Gold N Fredson."said Chica

"Nice to meet you."said Gold N

"'Sup"said Mangle

"M'Lady I have a question for you"said Gold N

"Whoa whoa whoa who's this dope?"asked Foxy

"Apparently he's a king of a kingdom"said Mangle

"Whoa, so what Chica, you gonna marry him? He's a king and you're miss queeny"said Foxy

"No. I need to talk to Ms Mangle."said Gold N

"Me?"asked Mangle

"What do you want with my Mangle? Uh I mean my friend Mangle"said Foxy

"Ms Mangle, to untie our kingdoms, can I take your hand in marriage?"asked Gold N

 **Mangle got shocked, and Foxy gotten upset**

"WHAT? NO, YOU CANNOT, I TOLD MY SISTER THAT I WILL NOT MARRY SOMEONE WHO I JUST MET!"yelled Mangle

"I can't believe it. Chica, I'm gonna kill you."said Foxy

 **Foxy began to attack Chica but Mangle stopped Foxy**

"What did I do? I just wanted my sister to be happy"said Chica

"Forcing a sibling to get married, thats so low."said Foxy

"Do not be so silly Foxy."said Chica

"You're so selfish"said Foxy

 **Chica gasped at what Foxy said**

"Come on Mangle, I know that this is your home but can you please come with me to the ship."said Foxy

"Sure thing."said Mangle

 **They began to walk to the ship**

"I can't believe what my sister thinks she doing for me."said Mangle

"Yeah, hey I got an idea but you're not gonna like it"said Foxy

"What is it?"asked Mangle

"I want you to stay with me, and be mine"said Foxy

"I want to be yours but my sister won't allow it, she thinks that she planned my future"said Mangle

"I won't give up."said Foxy

"Wha?"asked Mangle

"You said it yourself you want to be with me and if your sister see's how much we want to be together she can't break us apart"said Foxy

"Yeah"said Mangle

"Hey Foxy, did we just confess how we felt for each other?"asked Mangle

"Yeah I guess we did but it was kinda obvious"said Foxy

"Yeah, all your flirting, now I guess what you meant by "cowinkydink' huh?"said Mangle

"Finally! Oh um Mangle when I found out you were a girl I flirted with you because I always excepted girls to fall for me first sight but you were different, you stood up for me, many times, you also manged to put up with me even when you thought I kidnapped BB and if I had different girl on the ship, I wouldn't feel the way that I feel now"said Foxy

"Yeah, every since my parents died I locked away from my family and the subjects, the only thing I had on my mind was to defeat you, but this adventure with you made me see a different side of yours, so thanks"said Mangle

 **Foxy and Mangle were about to kiss but they heard a twig snap, which stopped Foxy and Mangle**

"Who's there?"asked Foxy

"An enemy."the person said

 **the person walked out of the shadows and it was Chica**

"Who wants to be a friend"said Chica

"Chica..."said Mangle

"I am sorry, I did not know how much you two cared about each other. But Mangle it is too late, Freddy said if our two kingdoms do not untie our kingdoms, we are gonna have war"said Chica

"Whoa, I don't want to marry Gold, but I think that we can find a different way to untie the kingdoms."said Mangle

"Then let us do it"said Chica

 **They went back to the ball, to talk to Gold**

"Gold, I wont marry you but I dont want a war between our kingdoms"said Mangle

"Neither do I."said Gold

"Wha? But Freddy said!"said Mangle

"I revived a note from Gold saying that him nad Mangle must be wed."said Freddy

"Let me see that"said Foxy

"This is an ransom note from Springtrap."said Foxy

"What?"asked Mangle

"Look 'I sir Gold, am wanting to wed Vixie or your kingdom will be at war with ours and also give all riches to pirates'."said Foxy

"Of course"said Mangle

"What do you mean?"asked Gold

"When we met up with Springtrap, Mangle said that her name was Vixie, I did say Mangle's name but one of Springtrap's flaws is that he forgets names easily,"said Foxy

"And he's the boss of all pirates. Even Foxy's."said Mangle

"Freddy find Springtrap's hideout and arrest him"said Chica

"Yes your highness"said Freddy

 **The guards went to find Springtrap**

"Now I think it's time for a real wedding"said Chica

"Sis, you're using contractions again."said Mangle

"Again?"asked Foxy

"Yeah after Mum and Dad died, Chica decided to grow up fast."said Mangle

 **Later the ball was full of lights, Foxy and his crew were dressed up in tuxedos, then Mangle, who was in a white wedding dress began to walk down the aisle**

"Foxy do you promise to care for Mangle until death due you part?"asked the vicar

"I do."said Foxy

"And you Mangle, do you promise to care for Foxy until death due you part?"asked the vicar

"I do"said Mangle

"You may now kiss the bride"said the vicar

 **Foxy and Mangle kissed, they then got back on the ship**

"So now what Foxy?"asked Mangle

"We can go wherever we want so how about a little danger"said Foxy

"Sure thing"said Mangle

 **Than in 2016**

"...Then they sailed around the world and became the king and queen of pirates also known as the princess and the pirate"said the museum tour

"Wow!"said the children

"Now come on, there's more to the story."said the museum tour

 **A white fox teddy dropped out of one of the girls back pack**

"Hey ms you dropped this"said a boy

"Oh thanks"the girl said

 **The girl shares a similar look to Mangle, and the boy shares a similar look to Foxy**

"My name's Tod and you are?"asked Tod

"Vixie"said Vixie

" _Later they vowed to wish luck for people to share the same story as them, and that was the end"_

* * *

 **Yes I know cheesy ending but I didnt want to put this on hold even more than I already did so I hope you enjoyed this fic**


End file.
